


I'll Fix It

by RickGrimes



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, CARL IS 12, Cheating, Confrontations, Custody Arrangements, Divorce, Father/Son Incest, M/M, No Apocalypse, Parent/Child Incest, Pre-Apocalypse, REALLY UNDERAGE, Underage Sex, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimes/pseuds/RickGrimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Pre-apocalypse, Rick finds Lori and Shane in bed and gets depressed. 12 year old Carl comforts him with sex, and then confronts Shane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Fix It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StayCalmAndBergeron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayCalmAndBergeron/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, StayCalmAndBergeron!

Like how these things always go, routine had been broken. It takes one change in your schedule on the wrong day—or right day—to lead to something life-altering. Rick hadn’t been expecting to go home early, but it was a slow day and he was cleared to shave an hour off his shift. It was fine by him since going home was always nice.

It didn’t strike him as odd to see a cruiser in his driveway considering his was always parked there, but then he realized if he was currently driving his, the one in his spot was cause for questioning. Maybe Shane was over since it was his day off. Maybe he’d picked Carl up from school as a favour to Lori. He was probably just waiting for Rick to come back so they could grab a drink. Maybe.

Rick assumed Lori and Shane would be in the kitchen, or living room. When both areas were found vacant, he ventured onto the patio to see if they were sitting outside. Nobody there. He called for Carl, but the boy was evidently not home. A suspicion confirmed when his backpack wasn’t in its usual resting place.

He made the climb upstairs, and made the clichéd walk of suspicion to the bedroom, nudging it open a crack to confirm what he thought might be going on. His world didn’t come crashing down around him, and he didn’t feel rage. Rick didn’t feel like bashing in Shane’s head or yelling at Lori. He just observed, strangely numb. It was chaos and calm. Rick cleared his throat, watching almost gleefully as Lori’s passionate expression morphed into a mortified, guilty one. Shane stopped his grunting long enough to realize what was going on and rolled off Lori reluctantly, and half-apologetically.

“Rick, man, shit,” Shane began, trying to formulate an apology or explanation. What was the point if what Rick had seen pretty much said it all?

Lori looked to be on the verge of tears, biting her lip and covering her forehead with a hand, shamefully. “I’m so sorry, Rick.”

Rick nodded, looking at their familiar bodies, barely covered in sheets. Insult to injury was that it was happening in the bed he shared with Lori. Husband and wife. Right. He just wanted the awkward situation to be over. Carl was probably waiting at school. He had things to do.

He left the room, allowing the betrayers to clothe themselves in privacy. He could imagine their whispered conversation and shared glances. His best friend and his wife. It was typical, and to be expected, really. He’d be kidding himself if he said he hadn’t suspected. It’d probably been going on for years. He was fortunate enough to know Carl was his. Rick would’ve known from the eyes, but he’d seen the boy’s medical forms anyways.

Rick sighed. The legal fees for a divorce were going to be a bitch. Working with Shane at the station was going to be tricky, and sharing Carl with Lori was going to be frustrating. This whole situation was a disaster. The small town talk was probably already starting. Because two people couldn’t keep it in their pants, his entire life had to be fucked over. He rolled his eyes when he heard Shane and Lori coming down the stairs. It was slightly amusing to see them walk over with their figurative tails between their legs.

“I’m so sorry,” Lori began immediately, reaching out to Rick. He dodged her gesture and crossed his arms, “I know I messed up,” she continued with tears accenting her words, “I never meant to hurt you, and, oh, Carl’s going to be so disappointed.” She put her hands over her eyes.

Rick’s calm faded into anger upon hearing “and, oh, Carl” as if their child was an afterthought. Did she even consider what consequences her actions would bring when she dropped her drawers for his best friend? She could say whatever she wanted about Rick’s parenting, and pick the pettiest of fights right in front of the boy, but it turned out she was the real screw-up. All her criticism must’ve been projection of her own guilt.

“What can I do, baby?” Lori pleaded.

Rick looked to Shane who stood before him defiantly, wisely not saying anything. They’d been friends before he’d even met Lori, and what had all those years of loyalty and friendship been for if they were just reduced to nothing in minutes? He could never trust Shane again.

“I don’t care what you do, Lori. Just don’t do it around me,” Rick said, breaking his silence. “It’ll be fun breaking the news to Carl that his parents are divorcing, so thanks for that. It’ll take a few days to draw up the divorce papers, but it’ll be for the best.”

“What? No, Rick! Please, we don’t need a divorce, we can talk it through. You and Shane can work it out. It doesn’t have to end like this.”

“As far as I’m concerned, the damage is already done. You two already fucked, why not just get together. What are we gonna do? Live in the house together? Us three and Carl. No. You’re lying to yourself if you think there’s anything left between us to salvage. You and I are done. Shane and I are done. Do what you guys want.”

He knew Shane and Lori probably cared for each other. It wasn’t a situation where he could forgive Lori under the condition she never see Shane again. How would that work in their town and circumstances? The only answer was for them to change their relationship status. Adulterous to legitimate. What a mess.

“Rick, look. I’ve known you long enough to know you’ve made up your mind already. I am sorry for this, but I don’t want it to be like this. I love Lori and Carl. I do want to be with her. This wasn’t just about sex.”

“I’m sorry too. I hate to lose a wife and a friend, but that’s the only option for me. As far as I’m concerned, you two both made your decisions and this is mine. I want a divorce. You and me are strictly coworkers, and Carl can make his choice in this. Marry her, bang her, do what you want. It’s none of my business anymore.”

Rick got up from his place on the coach and brushed past the two.

“Where are you going? We have to talk about this!”

“To get Carl from school. At least one of us has to give a shit about him,” Rick answered, slamming the door.

 

Rick accepted it, and he wasn’t as upset over the event as he could’ve been, or, arguably, should’ve been, but it still rattled him. The shock of the situation was wearing off, and he just felt tired, and defeated. Sad. He looked forward to seeing Carl, but the circumstances made him nervous. Carl would find out the truth eventually. He was only 12, and couldn’t be expected to make sense of this kind of thing. Would he want to stay with only Lori, only Rick, or both? Rick didn’t really want the boy around either Shane or Lori, but it was inevitable since he wasn’t going to keep Carl away from his mother and she was probably going to be shacking up with his ex-best friend. There was no escaping the ripple-effect of their cheating. It was all going to have to be dealt with. He considered just driving out of town with Carl and never stopping.

Carl was standing by the curb when Rick pulled up. School had ended 10 minutes ago, and he was glad someone finally showed up for him. It always ended up being his dad, and when his dad was late it was usually because he was covering for someone who had forgotten. Carl sighed, but got over his annoyance quickly because he was happy to see his dad. Getting picked up by his father was his favourite.

“Hey, Dad,” Carl greeted, shoving his backpack to the floor of the car.

“How was school, buddy?”

“It sucked. I had a test, and I fell in gym.”

“Are you okay?” Rick said, glancing at his son to assess any injuries.

Carl nodded, “Yeah, but it was embarrassing.”

“What subject was the test in?”

“Science,” Carl mumbled.

Rick smiled sympathetically; he knew Carl hated science because the teacher was a dick.

Carl was confused when Rick missed the turn for their street. “Where are we going?”

“Avoiding home for a little while,” Rick answered.

“Why?” Carl asked. He wasn’t opposed to a cruise with his dad, but he was curious as to what brought it on. It was rare that they didn’t go straight home.

“Things are complicated right now. Between your mother and me. I’d rather spend time with you alone than all together.”

“Okay,” the boy accepted his father’s explanation. He sensed that Rick was holding back and keeping part of the truth from him, but he guessed it was for a good reason. He’d figure everything out soon enough. Rick looked sad though, like whatever was going on was really bad. Carl felt sorry for him and wished he could fix it. He didn’t like seeing his dad like this.

Carl watched his dad’s expression while they drove, and talked, making sure he wasn’t more upset than he was letting on. It was hard to tell because Rick was good at concealing his true feelings. The only real read he got on his father was when they finally pulled in the driveway. His mom opened the front door as soon as Rick turned off the ignition.

“You scared me,” Lori said to Rick, waving at Carl.

“Don’t worry. I won’t have to kidnap Carl. He can make his own choice,” Rick retorted, “Hey, Carl, stay there for a minute.” Rick held up a hand to Carl while he faced Lori.

“Why aren’t you gone? With him,” Rick asked.

“It doesn’t work like that,” Lori responded sadly, “We have a son. Obligations.”

“Convenient of you to remember all of that now, after you got what you wanted, Lori.”

“I can't just leave. I can’t leave Carl.”

“Jesus,” Rick sighed, “You won’t have to. I’m not making this anymore difficult than you already did. Leave my house. Sign the divorce papers, and do what you want. Alone. With Shane. With someone else. Just leave me out of it. I guarantee you that Carl will want us both, and that’s the end of it. I’m not taking him away, all right? So just go.”

“I didn’t want it to happen like this, Rick. I can’t tell you how sorry I am.”

“Yeah. Me too,” Rick sighed, “Pack a suitcase, stay with Shane. Come back tomorrow while I’m gone and get the rest of your stuff.

Lori didn’t even argue. She nodded, knowing it was what she wanted anyways. She could have Shane and keep Carl. She understood she was getting the best deal and didn’t push it. It was Rick’s house anyways. She’d done enough. How could she even dare to take anything else away from him?

Carl watched his mom go, confused, and worried, “Mom? Where are you going? What’s happening?” He cried.

“I’m going to stay with Shane tonight. This will all get taken care of soon, sweetheart.”

“Why? What did you do? What did I do?”

“You didn’t do anything, love,” Lori explained, “I made a mistake. A lot of things are going to change now, but it’s going to be okay. Your dad will tell you.” Lori couldn’t bear to admit her failures outloud, face-to-face with Carl. She got in the car and drove to Shane’s, leaving behind everything she’d wrecked. She’d have to face Carl eventually, but not yet.

“Dad?” Carl called, entering the house. He needed some answers.

“I’m in here,” Rick called.

Carl found him on the couch with his head in his hands. He could tell now that his dad was upset.

“What’s happening? Are you and Mom getting a divorce?”

Rick didn’t answer for a few seconds, but then he nodded morosely. “I’m sorry, son.”

Carl didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want his dad to be sad anymore, though.

“Why? You don’t love each other anymore?” Carl asked in a small voice.

“I’m not really sure,” Rick admitted, “It’s because of what she did.”

Rick didn’t know how much he should tell Carl. Was it appropriate to reveal everything to the boy or would that be considered manipulating him into resenting Lori? He thought it would be better to share the truth, even if it wasn’t up to him to decide.

Carl waited for further explanation.

“Do you know what cheating is?”

“When you break the rules to win,” Carl answered.

“Right, well when you cheat in a relationship, that’s breaking the rules. There are some rules to being married,” Rick explained, “You’re only supposed to have sex with the person you’re married to, and if you do it with someone else, you’ve cheated.”

“Mom cheated on you!” Carl exclaimed in disbelief.

“Yes.”

“With who?”

“Shane.”

“How could they do that to you?” Carl asked, “They knew it was breaking rules.”

Carl had vaguely heard adults talking about stuff like this before. Cheating. Affairs. Divorce. It had all seemed so separate from his life, though. He never knew he’d have to deal with it personally. He was angry for his dad. Shane was supposed to be their friend. Mom was supposed to love them more than anything. But it seemed that they chose each other over him and his dad. No wonder his father was sad. His mom was a cheater, and Shane was a liar. He didn’t really want his parents to split up, but he knew if his dad thought it was a good idea and his mom broke the rules, it must be necessary.

“Is she still going to be my mom?”

“Of course, Carl. We’re hoping to both keep you. You can stay with us separately so you don’t have to lose us,” Rick explained.

“Okay, but I want to live with only you,” Carl said.

“We can talk about that later, son. Right now we have to just deal with getting the papers sorted out, but I’ll support anything you choose,” Rick said.

“Is there anything I can do, Dad? I don’t want you to be upset. You still have me,” Carl consoled. He wanted to comfort his dad. He was young, but he could at least understand what this meant for Rick. He couldn’t be friends with Shane anymore. His dad wouldn’t have a wife. Rick even thought he would lose Carl for at least a week at a time. Carl had to show his father that he wasn’t going to lose him too. Rick still had Carl.

Rick pulled Carl onto his lap, grateful for his son’s understanding. Telling Carl the truth had gone much better than he expected. His boy was loyal and smart. At least he could trust someone.

Carl hugged his father eagerly, glad that his help was being accepted. As much as he wanted to do the comforting, he found he needed it too. He needed to be close to his dad. He didn’t want to lose him.

Carl wondered what more he could do to prove his love. What else could he do to make his dad better? Usually adults kissed each other when they wanted to do those things. Comfort and bond. The boy kissed his father on the cheek like he normally did. Rick just hugged Carl tighter. The boy took this as encouragement. He kissed Rick on the lips like he saw his mom do. Maybe he could do what his mom couldn’t. He could stay with his dad and be better. He wouldn’t be a cheater.

He didn’t know if his actions were helping Rick, but they were helping him. Carl felt better after kissing his dad and he wanted to do it again. He adjusted his position on the man’s lap and sat more comfortably. He kept kissing, not realizing his dad was trying to stop him.

“Whoa, Carl. What are you doing?” Rick questioned, shock overwhelming his face. This was crazy unexpected.

“I’m making you feel better. This is what you’re supposed to do when someone’s sad. I like kissing you anyways, it makes me feel good,” Carl explained, not bothering to wait before attaching himself to Rick’s mouth again.

Rick was about to protest again, but Carl’s movement on his lap and the loving kisses being pressed on his mouth felt too good. It would be stupid to stop it. He knew it was poor judgment, but Carl was right. It did feel good. He didn’t want to let his son go.

The man secured his hands on Carl’s waist and started kissing back, giving the boy everything he had. Carl was the most important thing to him, so it was imperative that he treated him like it. It was without thought that Rick slipped a hand into Carl’s pants, feeling him skin on skin. He waited for Carl to stop him, but the boy just asked for more.

Carl hadn’t ever felt it before, but he knew what his dad was doing. They were close to sex. He felt his dick harden in his father’s hand, hoping this was the right response. He wasn’t as pleased as he should’ve been; he wanted to make his dad hard. Make his dad feel good. He had to act quickly before he lost himself under his father’s touch. His mind was already going fuzzy. Carl got even harder when Rick slipped his tongue past his lips. The boy’s mouth was small and warm, and he easily dominated it, Carl just leaving his lips slack and letting it happen.

The boy followed his father’s actions and slipped his hand into Rick’s jeans. His dad’s dick was big in his hand. He wasn’t really sure what to do, but when he moved his hand experimentally, his dad liked it. Exactly what he wanted. Carl kept going, wanting his dad to get harder and bigger.

“Perfect, Carl,” Rick complimented, breathily.

“Yeah?” Carl confirmed wondrously. He wanted his dad to love him even more. The worry and sadness was completely gone from his father’s face and he wanted it to stay that way. He had to do more. Carl knew both of them could feel even better. He didn’t know how to ask for what he wanted, so he thought it best to just show his dad.

Carl lifted up his shirt and took his pants and underwear all the way off. He laid back on the couch, not making eye contact with his dad until he was ready.

“You can have sex with me, Dad,” Carl said, finding the words.

Rick took in the sight of Carl’s body before him, his to take if he wanted. He wanted. He took his own shirt off and peeled his jeans off, climbing atop Carl so he could accept the boy’s offer.

Carl wasn’t sure what to do so he just made sure his dad had enough room. He knew there were different ways to have sex, and he also knew two guys could do it, but that was about it. All of his knowledge was vague.

“I don’t really know what to do, Dad,” Carl admitted, embarrassed, “I just want you to feel better.”

“You’ve succeeded,” Rick said, positioning himself more comfortably between Carl’s legs. “The only thing that could make this better would be doing it in your bed.” Obviously his own bed was tainted with adultery and betrayal, but Carl’s bed was just Carl—everything he wanted and cared about. It would be perfect.

Rick backed off Carl as quickly as he’d gotten on top of him and picked him up off the couch. Carl wrapped himself around his father’s body as he was carried up the stairs. The further he and Rick went, the more sure he became that this was what he wanted.

He wasn’t sure if he had any lube left, and he didn’t know if it was still in the spot he’d hidden it weeks ago, but Rick checked anyways, loathe to neglect Carl for even a second. He found it, and raced back to the boy’s bedroom to get his promised comforting.

Carl shifted aside so that his father could lie beside him. Rick pulled Carl on top of his lap after he was horizontal, wanting Carl to control everything. He knew Carl could make him forget everything else.

Rick opened the boy up slowly while he sat on him. it was tricky since Carl was facing him and he couldn’t see exactly what his hand was doing. He could certainly see that Carl enjoyed it, and the way his fingers were sliding in and out of the boy’s hole smoothly indicated that he was doing a good job despite being visionless.

Carl moaned while his father worked, enjoying every graze and touch given to him. He’d never felt his dick get this hard before, and he ached to be touched. He tried to put it out of his mind, though, wanting this to be about his dad.

Rick pulled Carl down so he could kiss him before adjusting his hand to grip his cock. He held his hardness to Carl’s ass, pushing in the tip while he licked into the boy’s mouth.

Both of them lied motionless, just breathing when Carl was fully seated on his dad’s cock.

“Good, Dad?” Carl questioned, moving up and down slowly.

“Perfect.”

Carl rocked up and down, trying to keep his rhythm steady, but failing. His erratic movements were enjoyable for Rick who didn’t have a chance to get used to any sensations because they were all different and unexpected. Carl’s inexperience was a blessing.

The boy came extremely quickly, shooting onto Rick’s chest unexpectedly. He couldn’t have asked for a better first time. He was thrilled that he got to share this with his dad, and for a mostly selfless reason. As far as he could tell, his plan was working; his dad didn’t look sad anymore.

“I’m sorry,” Carl said, sensing that he was wrong to finish early. He still had to make his dad do what he had done, and then everything would be perfect.

Rick just smiled, trailing a finger up his chest through Carl’s mess. He placed his hands lower on Carl’s hips to hold him in place, and then he rocked his own hips up, fucking into Carl gently from under him.

Carl bounced lazily with his dad’s movements, his oversensitive ass feeling every inch as Rick gave it to him. He could feel it and see it when his dad came. Carl could feel the warmth spreading inside him. He knew what it was and he beamed at his dad, proud that he’d done what he wanted; Carl’d made Rick feel good and forget about being sad. The look on his father’s face—adoration and ecstasy—would never be forgotten. Carl already longed to see it again. Maybe they could do this again next time they got to be alone.

Carl sat up and rolled off his dad so he could lie beside him. He snuggled into Rick’s chest when the man wrapped an arm around him.

He understood that this meant they were together now, and he felt less sad about his parents separating. If it meant that he could do this with his dad, he didn’t care what happened. He’d miss his mom, but how could he trust her if she’d betrayed his dad? He’d trusted Shane too, and he broke that trust. Only his dad was left. He was angry at how those closest to his father had betrayed the man. How could they do that to him when all Rick ever did was provide? He needed to fix that too. If he could succeed in making his dad feel better, then maybe he could succeed at making the culprits feel like shit. He wanted Shane especially to know what he’d done. What a liar he was. If what Lori and Shane wanted, besides eachother, was Carl, then Carl could take that away from them. He'd make sure they didn't get him.

 

The way it ended up happening meant that Carl had to stay with his mom and Shane for at least two weeks before he could make any final decisions. He begrudgingly accepted the deal, knowing that at the end of it he could choose his dad. Even though he still loved his mom, it wasn’t like he was going to move into Shane’s house; the three of them living together, practically in sin. It was disgusting to think about, having to endure days with them at a time after what they’d done to Rick. Carl wouldn’t have it, and he let Shane know as much.

“Hey buddy,” Shane said, pulling up beside Carl at the school, picking the boy up for what would be the last time, much to Carl’s satisfaction.

He hated when the man said that because it was his dad’s line.

“I’m not your buddy,” Carl said.

“Sure you are,” Shane said, “I’m with your mom now.”

Carl sighed exasperatedly, “Doesn’t mean I have to be nice to you. I’m not living with you two.”

“What?” Shane asked, bewildered.

“I’m staying with my dad.”

Shane ran a hand through his hair and shut off the ignition.

“You can’t do that to your mom.”

“What about what she did? What you did?”

“That’s different, Carl.”

"You're disgusting, Shane," Carl said bitterly.

"Watch your mouth kid. Whose roof have you been living under for the past two weeks?"

"A liar's. Besides, it's not like I wanted to. I didn't want to be around you and Mom after you ruined everything. I miss my dad."

"I know you miss Rick, but you get to see him every other week. It'll get easier."

"No. That's not good enough. I want to live with him all the time," Carl yelled.

"I'm sorry, Carl. Your mom and I love each other. We love you too. The way it went down wasn't good for anyone, but things will work themselves out."

“I don’t care. I don't want to work it out. Don't you get it? All my dad’s ever done was be a good guy. He was always there to pick me up, and take me to my games, and he was always nice to Mom. He was always doing stuff for you and taking your shifts at work. For what? You betrayed him. Both of you are liars. My dad would never do what you did,” Carl explained, “So I’m not staying with you. I don’t care what you say. I choose my dad.”

Shane clenched the steering wheel in anger, “You plan on telling your mother this?” He asked, realizing that he wasn't going to convince Carl to see things his way.

“Yeah. As soon as we get to your house, and then I’m calling my dad to take me home,” Carl shrugged. He hated Shane for breaking his family apart and he was angry with Lori for letting him. He didn’t know who should get more of the blame so he just lumped them together. All he knew was that he had to look out for his dad because no one else would. In return, he could expect that Rick would look out for him. They’d never betray each other. He could see now that all of the relationships around him were weak, and he wasn’t going to let the one he had with his father break. They would be a team.

 He smiled when Shane started the car. All there was left to do was tell his mom his choice, and then he could go back to his dad. They were both going to be happy.


End file.
